Fullmetal: Dead or Alive
by oxSeeWhatISeexo
Summary: Edward Elric and Roy Mustang go to a lost town. Some things go wrong while inspecting the town. Better then it sounds...believe me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my first FMA fanfiction. It's kinda odd. But I like it. :D believe me it gets better. Yup Yup! And you will be able to read it, if you review. :D  
Disclaimer: I don't FMA. Believe me...if I did, I would be here. I would be famous and flying around in a jet somewhere. **

"Damnit Mustang! We have been walking in a circle for the past…two…HOURS!" Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, or dog of the military, continued to scream at Roy Mustang. Though Mustang was his higher he could really careless.

"Don't blame this all on me, Fullmetal!"

"Don't blame this all on you! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ORDERED ME TO COME WITH YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAID 'LET'S GO AND INSPECT A GHOST TOWN'! WELL GUESS WHAT! WE INSPECTED IT AND NOW WE ARE LOST IN THE TOWN! AND WE CAN'T ASK ANYONE FOR HELP BECAUSE NO ONE IS AROUND!"

"You are forgetting one thing, Fullmetal." Edward stared at Roy.

"Oh yeah…what's that?"

"You are the one who was telling me where to go." Roy smirked and continued to walked over to a building. "Let's check it out in here." Ed sighed and followed Roy.

'Not like I have anywhere else to go.' Ed told himself. Roy opened up the door and entered the building. Ed transmuted a flashlight and shined it around.

"Which way…Colonel?" Ed calmed down a bit, since he figured that he had no one else to talk too. Roy ordered him to leave Al behind and that it was official military business.

"Let's go forward." Roy began to walk slowly and Ed followed behind him. The building was very dark and unpleasant. Lot's of spider webs around. Ed shined the light from side to side so he could get a good look at the place. Roy was about to say something, when a scream came.

"What the hell!" Roy looked back for Ed, but he was already running off. "FULLMETAL!" Roy chased after him. Ed came across and large staircase, he figured the scream came from up there. He began to run up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, he dropped the flashlight out of shock. The light shined on people…dead people. They looked as if their heads were exploded. There could only be one person who would do this.

"Scar…" Ed ran forward again, searching for Scar. When he finally found him, Scar was dropping a dead woman. "What the hell is your problem!" Scar turned his head towards Ed.

"So, today will be a good after all." He grinned and charged at Ed. Edward waited till Scar got close enough...once he did, Ed went to roundhouse kick him. But instead of hitting him, Scar grabbed Ed's leg and grinned. "Heh…" Scar's arm glowed red and blew a part Edward's leg. Ed fell over and gasped from the pain. He grabbed onto his stump for a leg to stop the burning…which didn't really help.

'I can't just sit here!' Ed transmuted a wooden crutch to help him up. He stood up and waited for Scar to make his move. Finally Scar punched Ed. He fell backwards, pulling Scar down with him. On the way down, Ed cracked the crutch upside of Scar's head. Pieces of the crutch flew everywhere. Once they landed, Ed searched for a sharper piece of wood. "Aha!" Ed finally found one and jabbed the piece into Scar's hand. "Damn…I have no leg and I am still winning. You've really lost your touch."

"Fullmetal!"

"Oh man…" Ed didn't bother to see who that was. "Yeah, Colonel?"

"PAY ATTENTION!" Ed blinked and felt something being jabbed into his calf. Scar laughed and ran away. Roy ran over to Ed. "Just stay there…I'll get him."

"Number one: Where will I go! Number two: Don't…if you use your flame, you'll burn down the whole building." Roy frowned and stared at Ed.

"See what happens when you run off?" Ed glared at Roy and looked away.

"Whatever…just get me outta here." Roy sighed and placed Ed's arm over his shoulder. They reached the stairs eventually and Ed transmuted the stairs into a slide. Once they got out of the building they looked around outside.

"Which way to Risembool?" Roy adjusted Ed's arm.

"Eh…go to the left." They walked for a while, still nobody.

**"**Hey…I wonder what's down there." Ed motioned his toward towards a hole.

"Well…we are supposed to inspect the town." Roy and Ed walked (Ed gimped) over to the hole. "Transmute a flashlight again." Ed sighed and transmuted his arm to a flashlight. Roy placed Ed down and climbed down the ladder into the hole. A few seconds later, Ed heard a splash. Ed cocked his head to the side and leaned over the hole.

"Mustang?" Ed shouted. "Colonel!" He shined the light around. Finally, Roy popped his head up from underwater. "Take you long enough!" Ed shouted to Roy. Mustang just glared at him.

"Come on, Fullmetal." Roy responded.

"What! Jump into the hole? I think not!" Roy continued to glare at him. "Alright…alright…hold on." Ed transmuted an inflatable raft and threw it in, and then he jumped in after it. The raft inflated on top of Roy, Ed landed in the raft. Roy popped his head up from underwater again.

"You could have thrown it in a different spot!" Roy climbed into the raft.

"I'm sorry I can't control where the damn raft lands!" Ed folded his arms and leaned on the back of the raft.

"Sure…" Roy sighed and started to push raft along. After a few minutes, Roy began to slow down the raft.

"What? Tired already, Colonel?" Ed asked in a cocky tone.

"Shut up!" Roy paused. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It's an odd sound. Like…singing…or screaming."

"You're crazy." Ed shook his head and began to poke his calf.

"No…it's underwater."

"Like I said, you're crazy!" Ed looked up from his calf, and Roy was already in the water swimming. "What the hell!" Ed didn't want to jump in the nasty, polluted water…but he also didn't want to get left alone. "Damn you, Mustang!" Ed dove into the water, swimming after Roy. Mustang was already so much ahead of him, so Roy reached the bottom much quicker. Roy floated at the bottom for a few seconds, until he saw another small hole. About the size to fit a child. He swam over to it, and heard the noise even more now. Roy looked down at his leg, and found a hand holding onto it.

'What the-" He tried to pull his leg out of the hands grasp, but the hand just tightened. When Ed finally reached Roy he transmuted his arm blade and stabbed the hand. The hand let go of Roy's leg. Mustang began to swim back to the top. The hand left for a few seconds, then came back with a large glass shard. Before Ed could start to swim away, the hands owner appeared and stabbed him in the stomach, then swam away. Roy looked back down to see where Fullmetal was. He noticed he was in the same spot, so he swam back down and dragged Ed back to the surface.

**R&R It'll be worth it! It'll make a me a happy camper!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whose a procrastinator!? Sammie is, Sammie is! I've totally updated this story since uh...May. Ahaha. I figured I would. People seemed to enjoy it. So what the hell, right? Yeah...this kinda starts off at a funky spot, but...That's where I stopped off at. XD Alright. Enjoy. R&R and I'll update 5x faster! No lie.  
Disclaimer: Nah. I don't own it. But I do own 2 games, a hoodie, 5 DVD's 2 shirts and an Ed action figure. :D**

Once they got there, Roy crawled into the raft and just laid there.

"Fullmetal…get in the raft." He said while wringing out his ignition glove.

"I'm sorry that I have a bad leg!" Ed sighed loudly and rolled into the raft.

"About time you…got…in…Edward! Look at your stomach!"

"Hm?" Ed looked down at it and saw that it was bleeding. "What the hell?!" He covered the wound with his hand then pulled it away.

"When did _that_ happen?!"

"I don't know…maybe when I had to go down there and save your ass." Roy just glared at him. Ed then touched it and pulled his hand quickly away. "There's something in it."

"How deep?"

"Not very…I can get it out."

"No. You're going to let a doctor get it out."

"And till then, am I supposed to sit here with a mysterious object sitting in me? I don't think so. _I'm _getting it out." Ed hesitated and put three fingers into the wound. He winced then pulled the object out. It was a big piece of glass. "What the-" Ed rolled his eyes and threw the glass into the water.

"Damn, Fullmetal, you're really beat up."

"Shut up." He sighed and put his head on the back of the raft. Roy began to push the raft again. He stopped after a few minutes of silence and looked over at Edward.

"Fullmetal?" Roy nudged him with his foot. No response. "Edward?!" Roy crawled over to him and shook him. No response. "Edward!" He shook him again and finally, Ed moved. He blinked a couple times and groaned. "Damn, Fullmetal, I thought you died. How are you feeling?"

"Do…you w-want…the tr-truth…?"

"Yes."

"Well…I…" He started to fade away. "…I…"

"Edward?" Mustang waited for a response, or movement for the matter. "_Edward!_"

"What?" Ed said quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm…fine." He paused, obviously lying. Roy didn't want to piss him off, for once, so he just continued to push the boat. He knew Ed wasn't going to last much longer, and he wasn't going to let his partner die in a raft.

"Edward…keep on talking."

"I'm…I'm…s-scared." He said quietly.

"Scared? Of what?!" Roy kept on pushing the raft, looking back at Ed and he saw that Ed's head had slid off the back of the raft. "DAMMIT!" They reached the end of the hole, after what felt like an eternity. He picked Edward up, and after a good five minutes of struggling, made it up the ladder. On the surface there were people, chatting with each other.

"Where's your doctor at?!" Roy stood there, staring at the people, soaked, and holding onto a bleeding kid.

"Um…who-who are you?" Asked a young girl about the age of 19.

"Where's the doctor!?"

"We…we don't have one." She said, scared.

"What?! Why not!?"

"I don't know…But if you travel up three miles, you'll find one."

"And how do you expect me to get there?!" Roy was starting to get angry. He let a kid die on a mission. What a great guy he was.

"You can use my car." The girl walked over to it, and opened the back seat. "Put your friend back here…" Roy nodded and put Ed in the back seat. She handed Mustang the keys, and he opened the front door. "Uh…military man. Your friend is shivering."

"What?" Roy looked at Edward and saw that he _was _shivering. _I guess I didn't notice…I'm shivering too. But…for a different reason I'm going to assume. _Roy thought to himself and put the keys in the ignition. The girl shut the door, and he began to drive off. He followed what the girl said, and went straight. And there was a hospital. He took Ed out of the back seat and carried him into the building. A nurse was walking out of a room when Roy came barreling in.

"Sir?" She said.

"Here." He handed Ed to the woman. "He's not in a very good condition." Roy stood there for a second, then sat down in a chair. The nurse just stood there and stared at Edward.

"O-Okay…" She said and walked into a room. After a few minutes, Roy shut his eyes and dozed off.  
**R&R? Yes. Yes.**


End file.
